Lost Girl
by My lost boys
Summary: Bella is Emma twin sister but she goes to neverland to find somewhere to belong and becomes the first lost girl. She finds out that her twin is in neverland so she goes to find her but Peter doesn't let her leave the camp. Will she eacape to find her
1. Chapter one

**_Bella POV_**

I was with my twin sister Emma going towards the cinema cause this is the first time in ages to do something together "so how's Neal?" I asked her in a calm voice as I looked at her only to see she was looking at her phone with a smile on her face so I looked to see Neal asking her if they can hang out "go on and we're can hang out another time" I said with a smile trying it to let her know it is hurting me knowing that our parents abandoned us now I am losing my sister too

She hugged me and said thank you then ran off

I watched her run away with a sad look on my face "see you tomorrow" I murmured to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek that I am losing my sister after we're promised that nothing will get in between us not either boys because we're grow up not knowing our parents and why did they're abandoned me and Emma as babies

I started walking towards a cafe to grab something to eat not knowing that a floating figure with white eyes was watching me to make sure I was safe and protected. I was nearly there when I felt something is watching me so I looked around to find no one was there "hello, anyone there?" I called out but got no reply "maybe I am imagined it" I mumbled then carried on walking towards the cafe

The shadow watched from the woods 'Pan, I have the girl you been searching for! What do you want me to do with her' the shadow asked his creator as he watched her enter a cafe 'bring her to neverland to me' Pan commanded in a excited voice glad that he found his lost girl at last

I walked up to the counter to see a handsome man standing behind the counter "hey, can I have a meatball and mozzarella panini and a chocolate Milano please" I said to the employee with a smile on my face which he gladly returned then I sat down at the table but got back up to order something else "and can I also have a lemon Passat dolce" I asked politely

The waiter brought over my food "um, I was wondering if you're want to hang out sometime" he asked me in a nervous voice as he looked at the floor

I smiled at him while I write down my number on a piece of napkin "I would love too" I said as I gave him the napkin with my number on it "here's my number so give me a call or message when you are off work" I informed him in a calm voice with a smile on my face then I watched him walk away to go back to work but to jump as my phone started to ring so I got it out of my pocket to see a unfamiliar number calling me

He came over again and handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it "just in case" with that he walked away

I looked at my phone again to see a new voicemail and pressed the call button to listen to it then placed the phone to my ear "Bella, it's me Emma" I heard my sister sat in a sad voice "I am so sorry but I won't be seeing you for a while so don't come looking for me" with that my phone beeped meaning she hanged up on me

I stood up and quickly rushed out of the cafe with tears in my eyes 'why Emma' I thought to myself as I ran to our favourite park when we're needed time on our own from the foster care "Emma, where did you go?" I murmured in a sad voice as a tear rolled down my cheek then looked at the sky to see a figure floating in the sky

The shadow flew down towards me and held out his hand for me to take which I didn't just stared at it "I can take you from here to somewhere were you don't have to feel any more pain" the shadow told me as it saw I was not taking his hand "neverland will keep you safe and protected from any danger" he said as he stretched his hand further

I looked behind me 'I am sorry but I won't be seeing you for awhile so don't come looking for me' Emma's words came to my mind then I placed my hand into his hand

Neal was walking towards the train station after he called the police on Emma to safe his own back only to stop when he turned his head a little bit to see Bella talking to Pan's shadow while she was reaching her hand out "BELLA STOP" he shouted as he started running towards her in a hurry to stop her from going with Pan's shadow somewhere he will never go again

I pulled my hand away when I turned around to see my sister boyfriend running towards me with a worried look on his face "Neal" I whispered then started to walk towards him only to get grabbed by a arm around my waist and a hand placed on my mouth to stop me from screaming while I was lifted of the ground into the sky

He shouted her name is a panicked and worried voice as he watched her disappeared into the dark sky

I watched the sea go past me then spotted an island what the shadow was going towards it "where are you taking me?" I asked in a worried voice as I looked up to it and find the shadow looking straight ahead to the island so I opened my mouth to say something but saw a ship near by "let me go" I pulled it's arms away so I can get to the ship instead I got knocked out when she hit a rock on the way down


	2. Chapter two

**Bella POV**

I tried to open my eyes but all I could see is darkness "do you know when she's going to wake up" I heard unfamiliar voice ask someone in a worried voice "I don't know" I heard another voice in a angry voice then I felt someone grab my and held onto my hand "please wake up" I hear him beg me in a scared voice

I squeezed his hand and tried again to open my eyes but nothing happened so I tried again and again till my eyes opened when they did I spotted a seventeen year old boy with a light brown hair and green eyes sitting beside me with a worried look on his faces

He looked up from the ground to see that I was awake "oh thank god, you're awake" he said with a smile on his face as he stood up and walked over to me "welcome back" he exclaimed in a excited voice as he grabbed my hand while he stared at me with love in his eyes

I sat up and looked around to see a bunch of children or teenagers hanging around with each other "where I am?" I asked as I looked back at the boy who was sitting beside me 'I need to leave' I thought to myself as I was thinking a way to escape without anyone seeing me escape only for them to stop me from leaving this camp site "you are in neverland" I came out of my escape plans when I heard that "yeah and I am Wendy" I said sarcastic to him then burst out laughing thinking this is a joke

He stood up with a sad look on his face "do you remember?" He asked me in a sad voice as he stared at me with a little hope but that went away as he saw me shaking my head "no" he murmured to himself then stormed away hating himself that he send his lost girl away along time ago and now the lost girl doesn't know him

I stopped laughing when he stormed off into the forest and I watched him go between the trees "what?" I murmured as I quickly looked around to see no one was paying attention to me 'time to go' I thought to myself as I stood up and made sure that they weren't looking in my direction which they weren't so I snuck into the woods once I was out of sight and starting to run when I was further away from camp 'I wonder if Emma realise where I am? Who I am kidding, she does not want anything to do with me anymore' I heard a twig snap so I hid in between bushes waiting for them to come

I watched as two boys stepped out of the trees, one had blonde hair with a scar going down his face and the other one had black hair with red on top "we're got to find her Felix" the one with black and red hair say which made Felix turn to look at him "Rufio, we will before Pan finds out that his lost girl is gone" Felix told him as he looked around and spotted me hiding in the bushes

Felix pointed to his friend when I was hiding with a smirk on his face "she's there" he said in amused voice which made Rufio turn around to see me hiding "we better get back to camp" he started to walk over with his friend close behind him

I stood up and looked behind me wondering if I should run away into the woods "do not think about it" I heard behind me so I turned back to see Felix and Rufio about two steps away from me getting ready to catch me in case I run off "fine" I said in annoyed voice with narrow eyes as I walked pass them and started to walk to my right only get stopped "Bella" I turned my face towards them "camp is this way" with that I turned and walked in the direction where he was pointing his finger but stayed close behind me

A twig snapped near by

I went to look in that direction but got pulled behind a tree by Rufio which made me open my mouth to ask what's going on only for him to put his hand over my mouth "shh" he whispered in my ear so I nodded and waited to see what's going to happen

Felix came back with another boy but had a worried look on his face "Pan came back to camp and realised that Bella was not there so he's got every lost boys searching for her" he looked at me then turned to look at Rufio "I am going to look for Pan and let him know that she was with me and you" he walked off when he saw Rufio give him a nod

I watched Rufio turn to face the other boy "Devin, was he angry" he asked and watched him and nod his head "damn it" he cursed then quickly looked over to me "let's go" he said as he grabbed my left arm while Devin grabs my other arm "hey, let go off me" I cried out but they ignored me as they dragged me further into the woods so I started to struggle to get out of their hold on me "I SAID LET GO" I shouted at them in angry voice as a gust of wind came out of no where

Devin and Rufio went flying towards a tree but Rufio was the only one got knocked out cold "Rufio" Devin called out as he stood up and walked over to him "are you alright?" He asked as he shook his shoulder but got no response so he turned around to look at the lost girl "I need your help carrying him back to camp" he informed in annoyed voice hating he has to carry his friend back to camp especially getting help by a girl

I helped him by placing Rufio arm on my shoulder "are we're nearly there?" I asked him cause my arm started to hurt by Rufio's weight on it as I looked at Devin with a small smile on my face

He looked over to see I was struggling to hold him so he takes him of me "it's just pass that tree" he told me in a calm voice as he pointed his finger towards it

I looked over and ran towards it only see everyone was back either playing or sitting around talking but I ignore them and ran to the tree house 'was that me' I thought to myself as I layer down but my eyes started to close as I fell asleep


End file.
